Normal For Me
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Creepypasta. My first one. Please dont judge too harshly. NSFW (just to be safe) Sometimes I forget it’s not supposted to be normal.
1. Summary

Creepypasta. My first one. Please don't judge to harshly.

NSFW (just to be safe)

Sometimes I forget it's not supported to be normal.


	2. Normal For Me

Normal For Me

(NSFW just to be safe)

It was normal for me by now. Sometimes I forget to remember that it's not supported to be. I'm not crazy. They are real. I know they are. Nothing could be explained if they were just a figment of imagination.

You hear people meantion every once in a while that children, specifically infants and toddlers, can see things adults can't. Some call that speculation, a theory, or just a load of crap.

But it's not.

Ever since I was little I can remember seeing them. I say them because there is no explaining exactly what they are or placing them with a scientific name.

Ghosts isn't exactly right because they are solid. Creatures aren't right either because other than children I haven't met any other who could see them. Angels...Demons...no. That would imply that they have a separation of good and bad and work for a higher being. They don't so they don't fall in that category either.

I spent most of my free time in my life trying to find out but nothing I found is exactly right. So I gave up looking for an answer to what they were and learned to live with them there.

The first one I ever remember seeing was one that sticks with me even today.

At first it was this mass of colors, black being the most prominent out of them. The mass was in a humanoid shape and kind of looked like a shadow of a man except it was taller than it should have been and had colors. The biggest difference between a shadow and it was that it was solid, 3 dimensional, and taller than it should have been.

I remember looking at it and being filled with immense fear for no reason at all other than looking at it. It started to twist into something else. The longer I stared the more it changed but for some reason something wouldn't let me look away.

It quivered for a moment and then out of the black masses of the thing's body muscles shot out and wrapped around its legs and arms. It wasn't the dry kind of muscles you see in illustrations at the doctors office. No. These were dripping with fluids. The fluid was a mix of blood and a black icor like substance. It dripped on the floor and left a permanent stain on the floor that only I can see.

The muscles wrapped around the torso after it finished the arms and legs. It didn't flow like a human though. The torso was covered like a humans yes but outside in the middle of the chest was a heart. A beating, pumping, heart. It was dripping the same fluid that coated the muscles stood out in the middle of the chest instead of being slightly to the right as it should have been.

On its back sprout long trendals of dripping muscles that went out but stopped like they weren't sure what to do next. They started waving around frantically, licking at the walls and floor leaving long smeared trails of red mixed with black.

When the trendals touch the back of the torso itself the headless thing made an inhuman screech. Because as they touched its back long cuts where made on the things back. One trendal seemed like it had a mind of its own and shivered at the schreech before it seemed to sharpen.

I watched as its color turned from a pinkish red to a silver before it developed a glean from the lights on in my room. After it did it shot down into the things torso and came out the front. It had gone through the heart and the thing screeched while it's arms flailed.

I half expected it to die because it just pierced through the heart but it didn't the heart kept thumping and I could have sworn I heard the ruthenium's of its hear beat in my own ears.

The muscles around where the things neck would be started to crawl upwards to form a neck and head. Suddenly one of the things arms lashed towards me and grabbed my wrist. It was dwarfed three times by this thing's own and I yelped and tried pulling away as its torso body turned to face me.

The trendals behind it were still lashing out at an inhuman speed. The thing was still dripping fluids from all over. It was covered in the blood mixed with black.

Just realizing that at some point while watching I had covered my ears to block out the sounds of ripping muscle and cracking bone, I had pulled my hand off my ear to try to free my other as where the point of contact was started to burn, I suddenly heard the noises I tried to block out again and I felt sick but at the same time I wasn't sure why..

The head had finished forming and I wish I had just closed my eyes and ignored my surroundings then because when I looked up..

Five glowing eyes stared back into mine. With a start I realized they were the same colors I had seen while whatever this thing was still just a mass.

One was yellow. A demonic looking yellow with no iris of any kind or pupal. Just a solid yellow glowing eye.

The second was brown and looked faintly normal. If it wasn't for the multiple pupals it had inside it.

The third was blue and again looking faintly normal except like the second had several pupals inside.

The forth was silver and looked dead. It was horridly covered in cataracts and web like patterns.

The fifth. The one right in the middle of the head was blood red. It had a slit down the center kind of like a cats eye and it glowed even brighter than the yello one. So much that it cast a red haze over me and my sheets.

It's mouth was stretched into an inhumanly large grin that touched its forehead on either side it had pointed teeth that fit together like fingers. It didn't have lips so the teeth scraped against its lips and dug into the muscle there.

Somehow it's grin spread even wider and its grip tightened on my wrist. At that point the contact was burning and I swore I could have smelt burning flesh.

It leaned in closer to my face and the muscle in its heart extended toward and the sharp tip caressed my cheek.

I was hyperventilating through the whole ordeal but when it touched me I was finally able to inhale. . . I screamed. It disappeared. Not until later did I realize that everything I saw happen to it I could feel its pain.

I was three.

Since then the same one visited me at least once a week. But I never went another night without meeting one.

They were all different and never spoke. It wasn't just at night I saw them though. During the day I would sometimes see them following men, women, or children around. Not touching them or trying to get their attention just...watching.

I learned that these things could influence people. They were all different in appearance but they always had multiple appendages coming from their back.

Weither they were moving or not was a 50/50 chance. Sometimes the appendages were muscles, tentacles, snakes, tails, wings, anything. I never saw two that looked the same.

I also learned that they had a since of right and wrong when they influenced people. They seemed to be bipolar, I guess who be the way to describe it, one second they are helping a man to win the lottery and making him loose everything the next.

They seemed to gather around people with bad intentions. Murderers. Rapists. And the ones that crowded always. Always smiled way to big and were covered from head to foot in blood. And it wasn't its own blood because I had learned that they bleed a mixture of red and black. It was human blood.

When I tried telling my parents about them they told me I had nightmares and a wild imagination. I knew they were wrong. I tried telling my brother and for a moment I had thought that he believed me but then his face twisted into a sneer and he yelled at me to get out of his room.

As I got older I realized no one else could see them and that the things could touch things and influence them. Even inanimate ones. Like they could knock a vase over or push someone down.

Every time they did someone always had an explanation for it. Loosing balance, the wind, or sometimes the broken items were even blamed on me.

When I got older I realized that they liked death. They would gather near hospitals and I'm certain that a couple had even murdered before when the victim was alone. Those murders left literally no evidence for the police to solve them. The couldn't of. Not when the murderer was literally standing over their shoulder and they never knew.

When the things noticed I could see them they tended to gather around me. I don't know what it was but when some where around me they tended to do more things with a good morality instead of the usual bad one they had.

Sometimes the really bad ones would step though my defenses and come up to me but they never touched or influenced me. Some I had even felt like I befriended. The only one that ever touched me was my own personal annual visitor.

The one I had first seen. As I grew older it seemed to become more mellow in its own morality of good and bad, but it appearance and acts never changed. As I hit puberty and got interested in genders it became more lewd. Doing things to itself it had never done before and putting itself through pain that it seemed to love. And just doing intimate scenes to itself. Always in front of me.

When it was near none of the other came close. I wasn't sure if I was thankful for that or not.

When I married I found out that my spouse had a thing as well. The thing's met and always, always did lewd things nonstop.

Somehow when I had a child they did as well. The problem was that the child was nothing I had ever seen before.

It was in the shape of a baby but it's legs were placed on its back like a spiders would be and it walked like one while crawling with its hands. It had too long hair and its teeth where pinnchers. It was always covered in human blood like I had seen the ones that follow murderers and rapists around. But this one didn't follow anyone, it was just...there.

One night after I had put my child to bed who was only about two years old I had awoken with a start to see the thing that always visited me since I was a baby standing over me shaking me. For once it wasn't smiling and the muscles on its back were perfectly still. It's eyes didn't glare they normal instead they looked panicked.

For once its touch didn't burn.

I looked at it for a moment and it looked at me. It reminded me so much of the first time I met it except I wasn't afraid of it anymore. I wasn't sure why.

Suddenly I had a sense of panic and my child's face flashed in my mind. I shot up in a sitting position as the thing's arm fell back to its side. And I was out of bed and down the hall in a matter of moments.

I wish I had been sooner because laying over my child was my thing and my partners thing's baby with its chubby arms around my child's neck. On of the baby thing's feet was on each of my son's and its hair was down my boy's throat. My partners thing was standing in the corner covered in human blood and smiling a too wide proud smile.

I felt a presence behind me and I knew it was my own thing. It Screeched in anger and somehow both me and him shot forward at once. I didn't want to touch the baby thing because it had always unnerved me since my thing birthed it. In a way that no other thing had. But I touched it anyways and I shouldn't have been suprised that its skin burnt.

When I hissed and pulled back from the pain my thing hit the thing over the my child hard and it crashed into the wall. I ignored them to try and take care of my child.

I did everything I could but I couldn't get him to breathe again. I looked back up to see that my thing was holding my child's murderer and his partner by the appendages on his back. One lone appendage was close to me with the phone already dialing 911.

I took the phone while calling for my husband. Who came rushing two seconds later.

While I stood in the background and cried while the paramedics tried to save my two year old that I knew to them just looked like he stopped breathing with no explanation and that I knew also could not be saved.

I glanced over to my thing. He was standing a foot away from me starring at my boys body, he wasn't smiling, and his eyes where unreadable. His arms hung limply by his sides and the appendages on his back tightened around the other to things in the area.

He looked at me and in his gaze I saw sadness and grief. I don't know why but at that moment I knew I could trust him. A being who I had feared most my life had just tried to save my child by warning me and when he couldn't he was upset about it.

When they announced my child officially dead it hit me and I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. I felt my body fall to the ground and a second later I felt his presence again. He didn't touch me but he sat down on the ground beside me and covered his head with his arms.

When I gained enough composure to look over at him I saw his four eyes starring back at me. We had the same look on our faces. How I knew that I'm still not sure. But we did.

I heard a sickening crack and I looked over to the source. My husbands creature and the baby one were shreddded into mince meat.

I had to look away before I got sick, but before I did I had finally noticed the trendals of muscle that I had always though looked unfinished had changed.

On his back were no longer the static mass of waving muscle fragments. In there place was thousands upon thousands of ribbons each in a different color.

Not long after my son died my husband left. My thing had disappeared for a few nights after that and when he came back he was covered in human blood and I had a feeling I knew where it was from. The blood dissipated into his muscles and formed a pitch black layer of skin over his body. His heart was still exposed to the outside but he didn't look so scary to look at anymore.

I have a feeling I know what he is know. Or something close to it.

Somehow.

Someway.

He is apart of me. Or a representation of me. We're connected someway or another. He's me in a different form I guess. It's scary to think about but I've learned not to mind it so much.

Many a nights he would lay on me or near me. And I got so used to it that it no longer scared me.

But then it all changed.

Another thing started to hang around me. It unearved me. More than mine ever did.

It was so hideous I can't even begin to describe it. It was dripping in human blood and had thick long sharp claws for hands, knives were on his back in place of muscles, and his face was just rows and rows of teeth. I stayed away from it and never let it touch me.

My thing stayed very close to me while it was around even going as far as wrapping his ribbons around me.

But then one night as I was laying in bed restless again as I had been since the new thing showed up, when pain exploded in my body. Adrenaline pumped through my body and I was up and running from my room even before I knew where I was going.

In my living room was my thing and the new one. I got there just in time to hear the tearing and squelching of muscles at the thing used its teeth to rip the new black skin off of my thing's body. He screeched and I found myself screeching as well because in the exact place the torn open skin was I felt immense pain.

I was feeling his pain. I fell to the ground and a second later I heard a bone snap and another screech. I had looked over to see it had snapped my thing's arm. I wimpered when I moved my arm and looked over to see my own arm bent at an awkward angle.

The thing continued to slowly rip my thing apart piece by piece. I screamed along side him as every wound was also inflicted on me. By the time it was done me and my thing were laying on the ground in a pool of our own blood. I looked to him to see he was starring back at me. His eyes looked apologetic and before I could figure out why I was suddenly looking at myself.

With a jolt I realized I was looking through his five multicolored eyes. I looked back at my body and saw him looking back. I watched as my eyes lost there shine became dead looking and I screamed in anger and grief only to hear my thing's screech come out of my mouth.

I felt my body healing itself as I often saw happen to other things when they got hurt and I looked up to the thing that had killed my thing. No a friend. A friend who gave his life for me. It was just standing there as if in a daze.

I forced myself to move and the ribbons on my back automatically responded to me and pushed me off the ground.

I stood before the dazed monster and screamed, or screeched, as I saw red. In a matter of seconds the ribbons lashed out and had become sharp at the edges stabbing through the thing and into the wall behind it.

It was dead in seconds and I snarled at the corpse before collapsing to my knees.

I wandered for a while after that getting used to my new body and how no one could see me.

I was miserable and slowly going insane.

3 years after my thing died and he forced me into his body I felt a pull back to the house I had died in. I followed it and when I got there I saw a three year old that I unintentionally bonded to.

The problem with it all and that finally drove me insane was that the child was me.

And my familiar blue and brown mismatched eyes stared right back at me.

I laughed with insanity, and watched the scene I already knew unfold in front of me once again.

But it's alright because evidently...

This was all normal for me...


End file.
